Sweet Despair
by Da RaNdOm PeRsOn
Summary: Aria London hasn't had a good start to life and everything seems to get worse when she is thrust into the world of LOTR. Aria must now concur her worst nightmares while figuring out how to get home, if she even can go home. Follow Aria on the adventure of a life time in 'Sweet Despair.' Rated M for sexual assault, violent scenes and supernatural themes. OC/Don't know yet :) enjoy!


**_Big A/N that NEEDS to be read_ (only one I am posting unless of importance): Ok so this is just a test of sort to see what you think of this story idea. The way I have started this story is a bit boring but I am searching high and low for a better one. This is a LOTR fanfic that will have an OC (Other Character) and a character from the books fall in love, I don't know which one yet, we will see where my fingers type me. Also the 'flash forwards' if you will are probably not actually going to be written how they are said. When I finish this story I will go back and edit it all and then everything will be accurate.  
My spelling in some parts will be off and if something doesn't make sense just tell me and I will take note of it to fix. I am not an avid fan of LOTR in the fact that I don't know everything about it and the character will probably have a bit of OOC (Out of character) but I will do my best to research all things Middle Earth.  
Also if you do wish for me to continue I cannot promise regular updates, they may be months apart and I ask you to bear with me. I just graduated high school last year and am currently getting my life on track so at the moment writing is often pushed to the back of my mind. I am coming up to Exam times for TAFE (like a down played version of College) so the first chapter might be posted but no promises for the second.  
LAST THING I PROMISE! I am Australian which I why I made my character so. My slang and wording may confuse some (Hopefully not), if this is the case pm/ review me straight away and I will fix it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with LOTR apart from my OCs and some ideas that may show up during my story**

**Few! glad that is out of the way, now onto the story!**

**Prologue**

Research has proved that there are four stages to emotional shock which can last from a few days to a month long. There are many causes to emotional shock from great changes in the working/home environment to a death of a family member or friend. These causes are all normal reasons for going into emotional shock and this tale is nowhere near normal.

So when a regular, small town woman from Australia is thrust into a known to be fictional land of famous movie sequences, you can partially imagine the extent of the shock her being has gone into. No one really wants to be thrown into a new world, with strange people that reach just above her waist and some that have pointed ears and even beings that do not even look human at all. It would be horrible with not having electricity or plumbing; this meant no toilets or showers, no television or texting. Everybody's worst nightmare.

Some people would disagree with this statement saying that it wouldn't be too bad, that they could survive. That is until it actually happens and they realise all their fantasies were wrong and that the reality of the situation is too much to bear sending them into a whirl-wind of depression and anxiety attacks that consume their mind and body until they become a shell of what was once their life form.

Having to fight for survival each day, learn to use a heavy sword in battle, to nock arrows at a fast pace while having to hit each target perfectly at the same time. With sleepless nights on the ground and barely any time to shower no one would appreciate the besmirched feeling or aching back each morning they woke.

Now this woman that I spoke of before believe it or not had to actually go through each and every one of the things you have read above and she had to put up with relieving herself behind a bush while constantly looking around for any peeping-toms. She was constantly in danger, getting wounded constantly and seemed to be emblematically cast out from the people she resided with.

This young woman lived in the largest state of Australia but lived in one of the smallest towns. She was blessed with sapphire blue eyes that she was complemented on by everyone she met, but was then down trodden by her curly light ash coloured hair that constantly stuck in every direction. The woman was at a tall height standing at 5'10ft and was praised with long, slender legs that she loved to show off. This woman's name? Aria London.

Aria was often questioned on her unusual name and her reply was always that her mother went to a baby website and picked the name next to her lucky number. The meaning of her name in Hebrew and Germen was 'melody' while in Greek it was the name of the mythological daughter of King Minos of Crete, not that she knows who that is. She once did her research on the King and found out that Minos was one of the 3 children born from the union between the god Zeus and Europa. He was claimed to be a very righteous ruler, the myth was that he then became the chief judge for Hades, judging the dead's actions. Who knew, right?

Ms London was anything but a melody though; she could not sing at all and lived with no grace for the theatrical arts like dance or acting. She worked at the local supermarket in the next town over to be able to pay the landlord their rent money each month and pay all her bills at the same time. She had a total friend score of one and even then the person wasn't really a friend and they only talked during work hours. Aria was a shy child and very self-conscious with her strict father often bringing her spirits down, over time she grew to not care what people thought. She relied heavily on her computer and phone, used mainly for escaping into an online book of sorts. Aria had hour long showers and revelled in the feel of massaging her scalp while washing her hair daily.

She had just had her 26th birthday, spending the night lighting up a cupcake for herself and buying herself a hand held foot massager and three new books as a present. Her mother had long ago passed away, Aria thought if her mother was judged by Minos like the myths said then her mother would most definitely not be sent into the fiery pits of Hades' lair. Aria's mother, Mrs London was a well-loved person that organised community events and baked pikelets with jam and cream on top for the old folk's home. Her father was a police officer that was fired not long after Aria's mother died; this sent him into a drunken haze and now worked in the pub itself as the cook. So he often didn't give Aria another thought and basically abandoned her.

It wasn't long after the lonely birthday that she was transported to the fictional world. This was where the stages of shock had claimed her for the first time ever. This was where she found no electricity or plumbing. This was where Aria had the biggest reality check she had ever had in her life. The first stage of shock was 'Disbelief and Denial;'

"_I- I don't understand I was in my bedroom just a moment ago, now I'm surrounded by un-clean people, mud and wooden buildings that look over a century old. It must be a dream, a very vivid dream. I mean it happens all the time, right? Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. Just what I need."_

Next came 'Anger and Blame.'

"_I don't believe you, there is no way in hell that I am in Middle Earth. I mean really? Is this some sort of joke to you? Some sort of sick game? Well let me tell you something… I'm not laughing!"_

The third stage of emotional shock was 'Reluctant acceptance.'

'_So I'm in another world and I am following four extremely short men (Not to mention they think they are Hobbits) and a tall man that is brooding. How is that even possible? How am I here? I must be in a coma, maybe.'_

The last and for most stage of shock is; 'the final stage' or 'full acceptance'.

"_The pain, I can feel it, I can feel the pain. You're not supposed to feel pain in dreams or comas. That must mean that I have been transported into a famous book, it couldn't be the movie because they look nothing like the actors that play them." Aria had started to hyperventilate during her rant, her hands were shaking and her vision seemed to be spinning._

"_What are you talking about?" Pippin dared to ask. Aria's head shot up in surprise, she had forgotten that they were with her. _

This was only the start of Aria's long and exhausting tale. It is not one of happiness and love; it is one of horror and grief. Before you continue reading I must warn you, the contents of this book are not all candy canes and fairy floss. It is full of everyone's deepest and darkest nightmares, it will make you jump, cry, hide and scream in terror. If even after reading this warning you continue to read then I must praise you for your bravery but you have been warned…


End file.
